1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transparent magnetic recording elements and more particularly to photographic elements having a transparent magnetic layer containing barium ferrite platelet-shaped particles.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been heretofore known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,947 to prepare photographic products with a photographically transparent magnetic recording media on the photographic product in order that the photographic image may be viewed via the magnetic distribution and the magnetic distribution may be employed for recording and playback of information. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,945 and 4,302,523 also relate to such photographic products and to a process of preparing the same wherein the magnetic recording layers have a total transmission of at least 20% for visible light having a wavelength of 632.8 nm and a ratio of direct transmission to total transmission at this wavelength of at least 50%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,283 relates to a photographic material with a transparent magnetic recording layer containing hexagonal platy barium ferrite particles.